villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Max (Dani's House)
'''Maximillian "Max Harmer '''is the main antagonist in the CBBC TV series ''Dani's House. ''He is the very ambitious and sadistic younger brother of the show's titular main character Dani. He was portrayed by Sebastian Applewhite. Overview Max is very intelligent for his age and has ambitions to become the following: a famed evil genius, a millionaire, a rock star or just to be famous in any way. He is obsessed with villainy and even reads a magazine known as "Evil Genius Monthly". He is very sadistic and constantly finds new ways to torment his sister. Some of his actions have gone as far as making his sister think she's insane, vandalising the house and almost getting her killed with a smoke producing guitar. He also does pretty much the same thing to his sister's friends by tempting her friend Jack (who was on a diet) to eat junk food in an attempt to see if he was truly a genius, he also made Jack and her other friend Sam into thinking the fictional urban legend Littlefoot was real. He even goes as far to torment his best friend/minion Ben on a few known occasions, for a start he constantly verbally abuses him, tied him down to a chair and called the authorities after thinking he had became a werewolf and always drags him into his schemes even if he wants to or not. Max has shown a few signs of goodness in the series however, he occasionally does help out his sister and her friends in extreme situations like when he actually wanted her to have a good birthday and had to track down and call all of her friends since she got the wrong date on her invite, after being informed that nobody could make it for various reasons Max actually does feel visibly disappointed and slightly depressed over the fact that he failed in doing this. Max isn't exactly strong making him a more unique villain for his kind since he uses his brain to come up with schemes instead of brute strength, he's also a terrible fighter and is rather weak and cowardly when cornered by something much bigger than attacks him, this is shown in his attempted fight against the cataclysmic alien Emperor Zorlok during which he fled the scene screaming. Trivia * He is shown to be a very talented chess player. * He is a terrible singer. * Max apparently has dandruff. * His role as main antagonist was substituted by his rival Maisy (the secondary antagonist) in the end of series 4 and beginning of series 5. * He both had and gave his sister tonsillitis . * At that start of the series he's roughly 12 years old while at the end of it he's 16-17. * His supervillain alias is Maximum Destruction. * He also appears to have a lot of money, which is most likely due to him being obsessed with saving it up unlike his sister who just spends her money immediately. Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Saboteurs Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Ensemble